


Il sogno del Drago Blu

by Rota



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Cosa Abi potesse vedere.</i><br/><i>Cosa Gu-En potesse toccare.</i><br/><i>Dove Shu-Ten potesse arrivare.</i><br/><i>Zeno si è sempre posto questi quesiti, inizialmente incuriosito da un potere che non è riuscito a comprendere se non nel momento peggiore – quando non c'era che lui ad ascoltare delle timide risposte donate a una memoria ormai non più tangibile.</i><br/>[Zeno x Abi - <b>SPOILER PER CHI NON HA LETTO IL MANGA</b>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il sogno del Drago Blu

***Fandom:** Akatsuki no Yona  
***Coppia:** Abi/Zeno  
***Prompt:** Vedere gli occhi di Abi arrossati dal pianto gli causa una stretta al cuore; è quasi più doloroso della consapevolezza che non si vedranno mai più. Questo, però, non glielo dice.  
***Note:** Un po' spoiler per chi non segue il manga – io avverto, anche perché Abi è già di per sé un personaggio spoiler per chi ha visto soltanto l'anime xD  
Direi ambientata verso l'ultimo capitolo di quelli dedicati ai Draghi originali, quando il Re Rosso è già morto e loro quattro si separano. In quelle circostanze, circa (L)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Zeno si è sempre chiesto cosa potessero vedere gli occhi del Drago Blu.  
Quali i limiti umani che riusciva a superare, con le sue speciali capacità, e a cosa invece avesse dovuto rinunciare in cambio di quella terribile benedizione. Definizioni vaghe e un'esperienza lenta avevano rallentato il processo di apprendimento, sia per quanto riguardava Abi stesso sia per chi gli stava attorno.  
Lui non ne parlava spesso d'altronde e non si confidava con nessuno, come Gu-En non si vantava del numero dei petti che aveva trapassato con i suoi artigli bianchi o Shu-Ten dei cieli che aveva attraversato nel corso della propria vita cavalcando la forza della gamba verde che possedeva: il tempo tra loro era passato nella condivisione di uno scopo ultimo, non di certo d'impressioni personali e di sentimenti qualunque. C'era stata una pretesa di nobiltà che li aveva resi distanti a lungo, e ancora meno umani di quello che già il sangue di Drago non li aveva definiti.  
Solo i giorni, i mesi, gli anni e la morte avevano potuto rivelare la fragile umanità che li caratterizzava, portandoli a scoprire emozioni che appartenevano soltanto ai loro cuori, che niente avevano a che fare con poteri immortali e divini.  
Cosa Abi potesse vedere.  
Cosa Gu-En potesse toccare.  
Dove Shu-Ten potesse arrivare.  
Zeno si è sempre posto questi quesiti, inizialmente incuriosito da un potere che non è riuscito a comprendere se non nel momento peggiore – quando non c'era che lui ad ascoltare delle timide risposte donate a una memoria ormai non più tangibile.

 

Ci fu una sera in cui lui ebbe l'occasione di chiederlo direttamente, ma comunque non lo fece. Per paura e per rispetto, per pietà e per emozione.  
Erano ancora tutti al castello del Re Hiryuu e già Abi guardava il mondo dietro la fascia bianca che gli premeva sulle palpebre, nascondendosi alla cupidigia altrui che così tanto lo aveva ferito. Il mausoleo del suo amato signore era il luogo dove passava la maggior parte delle ore, accompagnato da silenzio e solitudine fin troppo quiete, che calmavano il suo dolore a tratti senza una soluzione davvero efficacie.  
Ma quando alcuni servitori lo avevano trovato a vagare in mezzo ai corridoio, preso dalla follia per strane visioni, Zeno era corso da lui a soccorrerlo.

 

Lo aveva portato nella propria stanza tenendogli salda la mano, un braccio attorno alle spalle – il suo peso addosso gli aveva donato, assurdamente, una strana sensazione di nostalgia e rinnovato dolore, al ricordo lontano di altre circostanze in cui il Drago Blu gli si era affidato a quella maniera tanto cieca alla sua persona. Sul campo di battaglia, in mezzo alla follia del sangue che sempre scorreva, gli era stata affidata diverse volte la sua preziosa quanto delicata vita.  
Abi aveva singhiozzato un paio di volte senza versare lacrime, poi il suo angosciante sogno era finito e non aveva più emesso alcun tipo di rumore. Lui lo aveva disteso sopra il proprio letto senza pensarci, adagiandolo sui morbidi cuscini; da diverso tempo il corpo di lui non era più abituato a quel tipo di contatto, così restio ad allontanarsi di un solo passo dal luogo di sepoltura del suo amato padrone rosso, e quindi esalare un respiro soddisfatto e tranquillo gli era venuto naturale nonché estremamente liberatorio. Si era rilassato inconsciamente con un sol sospiro, ammorbato da un odore a lui familiare e rassicurante. Zeno lo aveva lasciato riposare senza disturbarlo, messosi in silenzio al bordo del letto per poterlo osservare in una posizione quasi di privilegio. Aveva visto le sue occhiaie, che rimarcavano le lacrime rosse di sangue all'altezza dei suoi zigomi, e rughe su quel viso nate dalla continua espressione di angoscia; sofferenza per sofferenza. La pelle già di natura pallida di lui gli era sembrata ancora più chiara del solito, così sincera nel rivelare un malessere fisico e psicologico al contempo da creare una reale angoscia nel suo cuore.  
Così sensibile al dolore altrui e proprio, Zeno lo recepiva distintamente. L'assenza di parole, cosa tipica di un qualsiasi approccio con Abi, non impediva l'espressione esatta del suo stato d'animo. E faceva male, ancora di più che una pugnalata in pieno petto.  
Un poco di serenità sul suo viso, un poco di calma nel buio. Zeno non aveva bisogno di riposare le membra – non davvero almeno, e si creava l'ennesima illusione di poter scampare a sogni e a incubi ricorrenti – e quindi si era permesso di rimanere a vegliarlo per qualche ora. Lo aveva accarezzato sul contorno del viso, evitando accuratamente gli zigomi segnati, quando lui aveva cominciato a gemere piano nell'incoscienza e a chiamare in diversi sussurri doloranti nomi diversi. Tra cui anche il suo.  
Sussultava, si muoveva, si lamentava. Zeno aveva cercato la sua mano e gliela aveva stretta forte forte, ricambiato dopo pochi secondi.  
E poi era capitato un sogno, per entrambi loro.  
La fascia bianca sugli occhi di Abi era scivolata sul cuscino, tra i vari mille movimenti del suo viso, mescolandosi ai capelli sciolti sparsi ovunque attorno al suo capo. Il Drago Blu aveva schiuso le palpebre e lo aveva guardato a lungo, forse davvero usando il proprio potere o forse no, Zeno non avrebbe mai potuto dirlo: si sentì invaso da un così forte empatia, nei confronti di quell'essere tanto pieno di dolore, da riscoprire una forma profondamente sincera dei propri sentimenti.  
Con i suoi occhi, era riuscito a vedere dentro di sé in modo diretto, nudo.  
Abi non rifiutò il primo bacio a fior di labbra; anzi si sporse verso il suo viso, alla ricerca della medesima cosa: un misto tra consolazione e vero amore, nella sua essenza più disperata. Stretta la mano e incrociate le dita.  
Lo sentì tremare, probabilmente non abituato a quel genere di azioni. Neanche Zeno lo aveva mai fatto prima, ma aveva sentito pezzi dei racconti di Shu-Ten a riguardo, e non provava quel tipo di pudore che poteva trattenerlo. Una lunga carezza al collo di Abi accompagnò il secondo bacio, quello che schiuse loro le labbra e li fece respirare più veloci.  
Gli occhi del Drago Blu non si chiudevano mai, non sbattevano le palpebre, concentrati sulla sua figura. E lui non ne sentiva il minimo timore: era tutta attrazione, per quanto fosse razionalmente spaventoso e terribile.  
Abi gli prese i capelli, dapprima più forte di quanto avrebbe voluto e poi in una carezza più lasciva, più molle. Zeno comprese di dover salire meglio sul letto, si portò vicino a lui disteso su un fianco sopra le coperte.  
Lasciò la sua mano ma solo e soltanto per accarezzarlo meglio, in quel momento sulle spalle, e l'altro non si lamentò affatto. Con quella, cercò altro di lui che non le semplici dita: slacciò piano i vari strati del suo vestito, sciolse diversi lacci che gli coprivano il corpo debole, fino ad arrivare alla pelle morbida del ventre, e lì raccolse i suoi tremiti sulla carne calda.  
Abi allontanò da sé tutte le lenzuola per avvolgerlo meglio in un abbraccio e aggrapparsi alle sue spalle. Fremeva con tutto, gambe e braccia; soltanto i suoi occhi rimanevano fermi, quasi irremovibili, continuando quella strana seduzione con cui lo aveva incatenato all'inizio.  
Ma i suoi capelli avevano un profumo dolcissimo e la sua pelle era tanto soffice.  
Zeno dovette denudare se stesso senza il suo aiuto per sentirsi nudo contro di lui – pochi strati, a differenza dell'altro, e subito trovò la sensazione che stava cercando contro il suo inguine.  
Lo stringeva con un abbraccio che terminava vicino ai suoi glutei, con polsi appoggiati alla base della sua schiena. Anche le dita di Abi si erano intrufolate sotto i suoi vestiti, e i graffi contro le spalle erano sicuramente strisce ben rosse sulla pelle. Tutto così vivo e così vero.  
Il Drago Blu si separò dalla sua bocca e respirò forte contro il suo viso – sbatté le palpebre per la prima volta, incerto se lasciarlo andare avanti o meno. Anche nel sogno, Zeno gli sorrise tranquillo e lo condusse piano lì dove lui aveva timore: lo accarezzò gentile, conducendo un movimento lento del bacino che gli piacque sempre di più; Abi si strinse di nuovo al suo petto e gli baciò il collo e il mento prima che la bocca, procurandogli un leggero moto di ilarità dolce molto gradita. E gli baciò la guancia e lo zigomo, il naso come la fronte, le orecchie come il petto.  
Zeno lo strinse, preparandolo piano e con attenzione, e lui gemette a spalle contratte mentre il piacere lo gonfiava e faceva scorrere sempre più veloce il sangue nelle sue vene.  
E con occhi spalancati, Abi accompagnò il moto con cui Zeno penetrò nel suo corpo, in un calore eccessivo che quasi annebbiava la ragione meglio del sogno. Ma mosse lui per primo la gamba appoggiata al fianco dell'altro, per un migliore equilibrio, e con i corpi stretti iniziarono una lenta danza avanti e indietro, dove conducevano entrambi ed entrambi venivano condotti.  
Le smorfie di disagio di Abi venivano sciolte dai baci dell'altro, e lo stesso accadeva con i gemiti di pura soddisfazione di Zeno. Un fiorire di gemiti sulle loro bocche, in mezzo alle labbra.  
Trovarono piacere alla fine, quando una delle mani del Drago Giallo scivolò tra i loro corpi e prese ad accarezzare il suo sesso così rosso, e il corpo del Drago Blu divenne tanto caldo da far esplodere tutto. Sciolti dagli stessi respiri, respirarono molli fino ad addormentarsi ancora.

 

 

Fu un sogno e Zeno se ne accorse all'alba, quando si risvegliò per trovare la fascia bianca sui suoi occhi, sigillati come sempre.  
Lo aspettò fuori assieme a tutti gli altri, sopra la neve candida che aveva coperto tutto con un rigido inverno di morte, per quell'addio che, lo sapeva, apparteneva alla realtà più di quanto facesse il sentimenti di forte dolore che condivideva con tutti loro.  
E quando Abi gli fu abbastanza vicino, sotto gli sguardi incuriositi e frastornati degli altri due Draghi, gli sciolse il sigillo che si era auto-imposto togliendogli davanti a loro, davanti a sé, quella fascia bianca – che come ogni incantesimo era fragile e benedetta, forte solo di una volontà disperata che gli si era aggrappata.  
Vedere gli occhi di Abi arrossati dal pianto gli causò una stretta al cuore; era quasi più doloroso della consapevolezza che non si sarebbero rivisti mai più. Questo, però, non glielo disse e lasciò che la gentilezza li accarezzasse entrambi, come per gli altri due.  
C'era comunque qualcosa di eterno, oltre a lui e oltre alla sofferenza: era tutto ciò che racchiusero in quell'abbraccio e in quelle parole leggere quanto la neve stessa. Non si separò mai da loro, per quanto percorsero strade lontane di un mondo vasto, accompagnandoli sempre.  
Così per Zeno, così per tutte le loro anime.

 

 

Gli occhi del primo dei Draghi Blu gli compaiono ancora oggi in qualche sogno e in qualche ricordo, perché mai lo hanno davvero abbandonato. Assieme alle domande che sempre ha taciuto ad Abi e gli irrisolti dubbi che si è trattenuto nel cuore quella notte.  
Non crede sia solo tenebra e buio, il mondo dei Draghi Blu, perché ha potuto scorgere quella punta d'amore così meravigliosa e calda che mai, e proprio mai, potrebbe scordarla. Questa non è riuscita a distrarlo da un'intera esistenza di angoscia, ma lo ha cullato nel momento in cui la malinconia si è fatta più mordace e ha reso più gentili le sue lunghe notti. Ed è bastato così.  
Guarda l'eredità di Abi in Shin ah, Zeno, e sorride pieno di gioia.  
Meravigliosi, meravigliosi occhi gli occhi del Drago, perché capaci di esprimere la vera magia del mondo: l'umanità che vi si nasconde dietro.


End file.
